Enana & Fresa
by Petite moon
Summary: Drabbles Ichiruki... si tienen alguna petición q quieran que la escriba me avisan estoy a sus ordenes siempre y cuando sean one-shots :D
1. D1  Mi cama

**:P Los personajes no me pertenecen!**

* * *

><p>Al fin todo había terminado.<p>

Ginjo estaba muerto, los fullbringers se habían ido cada uno por su lado y tenía sus poderes de vuelta.

Durante los últimos diecisiete meses Ichigo había extrañado en demasía el sentirse capaz de proteger a todos tan solo siendo _él_ mismo. Aun con lo que implicaba, ser un shinigami sustituto era parte de su vida y lograba hacerlo sentir completo. Con una misión fija en su vida de nuevo.

Ahora en su casa, con su familia en un estado normal de nuevo después de dos agitados días arreglando las cosas, se podía decir que las cosas volvían a la normalidad como si nada hubiera pasado en un inicio.

-Ichi nii, Rukia-chan se va a quedar en nuestro cuarto?

_Si… todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad._

Ichigo se pasó su mano por su cabellera regresando a ver a la única shinigami que se había quedado y no regresado con el resto. A Byakuya no le había _encantado_ la idea, pero no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

Unos ojos color violeta azulado lo vieron de vuelta.

La enana había cambiado en esos meses, su cabello corto que acentuaba las finas facciones de su rostro, había crecido unos… bueno tal vez un centímetro y medio pero Ichigo notaba la diferencia. Y sobre todo, ahora era una teniente. Sin embargo seguía siendo ella, seguía siendo la misma Rukia de siempre.

-Supongo… no creo que un armario sea lugar para una _teniente_ ah? – hacía tiempo que no peleaba con ella y la repentina necesidad de molestarla volvió como si esos meses no hubieran pasado. Y al parecer ella estaba más que dispuesta.

-Oh? Acaso te sientes intimidado por mi ahora _Kurosaki-kun_?

Ichigo bufó – Sí, claro! Como si eso fuera a ocurrir en esta vida _enana_ – una fuerte patada a su rodilla hizo que siseara – Sigues igual de brusca maldita!

-Y tú sigues siendo un tonto!

-Bruja!

-Fresa!

-Zorra!

-Estúpido!

-Enana!

-Llorón!

-Masaki! Nuestra tercera hija regresó al fin! Y está reviviendo a nuestro inepto hijo de nuevo! – la voz del antiguo shinigami captó la atención de ambos mientras sus rostros que habían comenzado a acercarse para insultarse "cara a cara" se separaban.

-Cállate viejo!

-Como sea Ichi-nii dónde va a dormir Rukia-chan? – aunque le divertía ver a su familia volver a una costumbre que no veía hace más de un año Karin estaba un poco cansada e iba a exigir una respuesta… ahora.

-Pues en la habitación de Ichigo por supuesto!

-Qué? – ambos shinigamis miraron con incredulidad al padre de familia cuando respondió de una manera que lo hizo sonar tan obvio…

-Cómo que en _mi_ cuarto? – Ichigo regresó a ver a la pequeña noble – piensas dormir de nuevo en el armario?

-Claro que no! – la idea no le desagradaba del todo pero no iba a decirlo ni muerta!

-En tu armario? Yo decía en tu cama hijo!

-_Mi _cama? Y dónde dormiría yo?

-Con ella! Dios Ichigo te has vuelto bastante lento! –sabiendo que su hijo atacaría sin piedad, rápidamente se colocó tras Rukia usándola como escudo humano. Ichigo maldijo por lo bajo.

-Eres un pervertido viejo! Y un cobarde! – su padre le sacó la lengua de respuesta.

-Pero Ichi nii no entiendo el escándalo, quiero decir Inoue-san ya durmió en tu habitación no?

El silencio que inundó la habitación se podía cortar con un cuchillo en ese momento. El mencionado pestañeó varias veces ante su hermana tratando de encontrar sentido a sus palabras.

-Uh?

Entonces como si un foco se hubiera encendido su cabeza se volvió a mirar a la shinigami quien tenía los ojos ligeramente abiertos. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron Ichigo sintió un escalofrío en su espalda y contra su voluntad comenzó a hablar con un tono desesperado.

-No! No, no, no fue así Rukia! Verás yo…

-Inoue durmió en tu habitación? – la voz de la chica sonaba tranquila. Demonios todo en ella denotaba _tranquilidad_ y un poco de curiosidad! Entonces por qué Ichigo seguía negando cada vez con más énfasis?

Pues porque la conocía bastante bien.

-No!... quiero decir sí! Pero no… es decir… - la shinigami levantó una ceja – Mira, ella… ese día todos salimos a tomar algo y pues… Inoue no terminó del todo bien entonces vino acá y…

-Durmió contigo – completó Rukia con una voz calmada y sus manos se posaron en su cintura.

-No maldita sea! No paso nada! Yo ni siquiera quería que ella viniera! – era cierto, Ichigo había insistido en llevarla a su casa, pero la chica había caído inconsciente y él tenía sueño a causa del alcohol. Su primera intención había sido dejarla en el sofá de abajo pero no se sintió del todo bien con esa acción entonces la recostó en su cama un poco indeciso y él durmió en el piso con una almohada sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa.

-Tú cama? – él tan solo asintió y tragó audiblemente – Y cuándo fue todo eso?

-Como hace un par de semanas Rukia-chan - contestó Yuzu sintiéndose un poco incómoda con la tensión que comenzaba a crecer en el ambiente.

-Cielos Ichigo! Espero que hayas cambiado las sábanas por lo menos! – el cuerpo del sustituto se tensó e inconscientemente se acercó a ella.

-Te digo que no pasó nada enana! Yo dormí en el piso! – la mirada de Rukia denotaba furia aunque su cuerpo se mantenía impasible, él la conocía demasiado bien para saber eso. Notaba como sus pequeñas manos comenzaban a cerrarse con ira y su respiración quería acelerarse sin su consentimiento.

Podía _sentir_ su enojo en su reiatsu. El reiatsu que no había sentido hace más de un año.

-Waaa Masaki! Nuestro hijo es gay! – el grito de su padre hacia la gigantografía de su madre lo trajo de vuelta.

-Qué? – vociferó.

-Oh vamos Ichigo qué otra explicación habría para que hayas desaprovechado una oportunidad así con Inoue! – la voz de la peli negra era gélida y por Kami que Ichigo sabía que ella quería patearlo con fuerza una y otra vez.

-Desaprovechado _qué_? – sus palabras parecieron detonar algo en ella al fin y logró hacerla estallar.

-Tuviste a una hermosa chica que está loca por ti en tú cama gran _estúpido_ y no hiciste nada! Cómo explicas eso? – muy bien ahora él también explotó olvidando por completo que su familia seguía allí.

-Pues tal vez porque estaba _furioso_ con ella! Además yo nunca me aprovecharía de alguien así! Demonios Rukia me conoces mejor que eso!

-Furioso con ella? – era evidente que no se esperaba esa respuesta.

-Sí!

-Por qué?

-Porque la única con el consentimiento de dormir en _mi_ cama _conmigo_ eres _tú_! – cuando la última palabra salió de su boca el rostro del chico comenzó a volverse rojo a una velocidad vertiginosa y otro silencio inundó el lugar.

_Mierda…_

Ni siquiera su padre dijo nada por unos minutos.

-Aww eso es tan tierno y… un poco desagradable – Yuzu no pudo evitar comentar sacando a todos del primer shock.

-Espera! Quieres decir que durante todo ese tiempo... desde que Rukia-chan dormía en el armario...ustedes…en esta casa...? – el rostro de Karin era de puro desagrado – Yuk! y pensar que... ahh demasiada información!

-Masakiiii nuestro hijo ha sido hombre desde hace tiempo y recién me entero! - Ishiin corrió a llorar al cuadro lamentándose las oportunidades perdidas de captar en cámara los momentos de intimidad de su hijo.

Haciendo caso omiso a su familia los ojos avellanas del chico seguían clavados en los de Rukia comenzando una conversación como solo con ella podía. A travez de sus miradas. Cuando vio que una leve sonrisa comenzaba a aparecer en sus labios salió de el encantamiento en el que se encontraba y decidió actuar y no perder más tiempo con tonterías. Ya había esperado demasiado maldito tiempo.

Con una velocidad acelerada agarro uno de sus brazos y mandando al demonio a todo y todos la arrastró hasta su cuarto cerrando la puerta. Con llave.

-Esto… no crees que vayan a pelear no? – la gemela de cabello castaño estaba honestamente preocupada.

-No te preocupes hija mía, te aseguro que no van a pelear más esta noche – Ishiin tenía lágrimas en sus ojos orgulloso de su hijo.

-Ag! Que depravados! Yo me voy a dormir y si no puedo descansar por su culpa Ichi nii se las va a ver conmigo en la mañana! – la deportista se lanzó a ver la tele.

* * *

><p>-Ahora… tu… familia…sabe – Rukia estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para hablar mientras Ichigo asaltaba su boca con bastante desenfreno y la tenía pegada por completo entre la puerta cerrada y él. No que se quejara.<p>

-Me vale – contestó mientras su lengua revisaba y recordaba cada rincón de la cavidad de la shinigami que no había tenido a su alcanze por demasiado tiempo. Sus manos cogían el ahora poco pero sedoso cabello negro evitando cualquier movimiento de parte de su rostro.

Había sido demasiado tiempo sin… bueno, sin _ella_. Diecisiete agobiantes meses en su vida en los que ,aunque no lo admitiría la había extrañado en _todos_ los sentidos. Esta era la chica con quien había compartido demasiadas cosas desde sus cortos quince años y la principal causante de sus jaquecas alegrías y todo lo demás que consistía el vivir con Rukia Kuchiki.

La chica con quien había perdido su virginidad una noche de lluvia cuando todavía era un joven de quince años, y cuya experiencia resultó ser tan satisfactoria para ambos que siempre volvían por más aprendiendo mas y mas del otro. Nunca habían formalizado su relación, ya sea por falta de tiempo o porque simplemente no era necesario. Sin necesidad de decirlo en voz alta Ichigo sabía que pertenecía a la shinigami tanto como ella a él. Y, tal vez, tratar de ponerse serios al respecto hubiera resultado demasiado doloroso en la situación en la que estaban.

Agarrando sus glúteos Ichigo la levantó sobre su cuerpo y comenzó a tambalearse hasta su cama donde la dejó caer con poco cuidado. Se deshizo de su camiseta lanzándola a quien sabe dónde y volvió a posicionarse sobre ella juntando sus labios de nuevo.

-Hablaba en serio…. Lo de las sábanas - comentó seriamente la shinigami sujetando firmemente las hebras naranjas que ya no eran tan alborotadas como hace un año.

Con un gruñido el sustituto se separó de ella lo suficiente para cuestionarla con sus ojos – Todavía no crees que no paso nada Rukia?

-No es eso… sino que sería… raro volver a dormir aquí sabiendo que otra…es decir - se incorporó en sus codos e Ichigo se alejó levemente dándole espacio - No quiero pasar la noche aquí después de tanto tiempo y sentir algo de _ella_ idiota – suspiró avergonzada de lo que acababa de decir pero siempre habían sido sinceros el uno con el otro así que debía decirlo. No desconfiaba de la fidelidad del chico, aunque nunca se la había pedido, sabía que durante todo ese tiempo él la había esperado, así como ella a él.

Escuchó al joven resoplar con un aire más divertido antes de que una de sus manos jalara su cabello hacia atrás bruscamente dejando al descubierto su cuello. Un estrangulado gemido salió de su boca cuando Ichigo clavó sus dientes en su punto débil sin tener que buscarlo en absoluto. Con fuerza, y comenzó a succionar con su boca. Luego comenzó a lamer la parte mordida con ternura tan solo para un poco después subir un poco y volver a morder.

Repitió la acción al menos tres veces y aunque Rukia estaba segura que había logrado sacarle un poco de sangre por sus brusquedad, el placer que recibía de sus actos superaba con creces al dolor. La estaba marcando como suya de la misma manera que solía hacerlo antes. Desde más de un año que no se dejaba llevar por los instintos carnales con el peli naranja y vaya que le hacía falta. El chico se había instruido con ella sobre ese tema desde su corta edad y ambos se conocían enteros en cuerpo y alma.

Cuando el volvió a clamar sus labios ella sonrió complacida. Eran expertos en no hacer más que el ruido suficiente y disimular cualquier mirada fuera de su alcohoba pero se comunicaban bastante bien a su manera y la brusquedad del chico gritaba su deseo comprimido por ella durante su ausencia.

-Diecisiete jodidos meses – murmuró el shinigami sin poder ocultar una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro mientras succionaba su labio inferior y sus fuertes manos buscaban safar la ropa que se interponía.

-Haz que valgan la pena - con ese susurro ambos sabían que la noche iba a durar lo que sus corazones necesitaran para calmarse de estar juntos de nuevo. Y como su familia ya sabía Ichigo pensó que los gemidos callados y gritos ahogados no serían necesarios y esa idea simplemente le encanto.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Ichigo sintió una paz que había añorado por algún tiempo.<p>

Abrió sus ojos pesadamente y se encontró con cabello negro lo que le obligó a sonreír con pereza. Sus brazos se enrollaron de manera conocida a la desnuda cintura de la shinigami y con suavidad una de sus piernas enrollo las de ella mientras procedía a respirar sobre su cabellera.

El irresistible olor de Rukia ahora estaba mezcladoo con sexo, él, fresas probablemente por su shampoo y era acogedor y sexy en niveles alarmantes. E Ichigo sabía que ahora sus sábanas olían igual y una risa brotó de su garganta.

-Me alegro que regresaras enana - aunque se volviera a ir el recuerdo de tenerla así incontables veces lograban hacerlo sentir mejor y con algo que esperar siempre. Sus brazos y pierna la apretaron ligeramente más hacia su cuerpo. Repitió las palabras que había pronunciado en voz alta una sola vez, justo antes de la guerra y que no tuvo tiempo de repetir después al perder sus poderes.

- Te amo - el susurro fué casi inaudible o eso pensó.

-Yo también - susurró de vuelta la shinigami sin moverse pero era suficiente y ambos se dejaron caer en los brazos del otro disfrutando el momento que tenían.


	2. D2 Pelea interna

**:P Los personajes no me pertenecen! **

**ok chicos esto es para q no me tomen por muerta se q me han hecho pedidos para historias y debo seguir con las otras q tengo pero puse este que tenia escrito desde hace tiempo mas q nada para decir "oigan! sigo viva y al fin tengo mas tiempo para escribir" y dejen de odiarme a mi espalda.**

**Al fin tengo laptop lo q significa q voy a poder escribir en mi cama y si quiero desvelarme asi que vienen muchos nuevos capitulos! yeih! y tambn las historias q me han pedido por q pienso ser muy cumplida en eso ;)**

**No me odien! y espero que les guste... este no es calenturiento (gran sorpresa), pense en hacerlo así pero terminó saliendo un poco... bueno ustedes decidiran jaja **

* * *

><p>Había sido un día demasiado largo para Ichigo.<p>

Primero, un hollow apareció de madrugada y regresó justo a tiempo para llegar a clases donde le esperaba un examen sorpresa para el que no estudio en absoluto. No había dormido mas de dos horas.

Luego apareció otro hollow que le quito bastante tiempo de su tarde y de remate el loco de su padre al llegar no había hecho más que molestarle y querer caerle a golpes aprovechando que las gemelas no estaban en casa obligándole a preparar la cena para los demás y perder más tiempo.

Desde hace días que tenía una jaqueca constante.

Todo esto logró sacarlo de quicio más de lo esperado y ya era de noche, lo único que quería era sentarse, terminar los deberes y dormir en paz. Pero su vida no era tan buena, adivino, al escuchar a su compañera shinigami quien acababa de entrar a su cuarto ya con pijama.

-Hey Ichigo qué estás haciendo? - le preguntó con esa voz fingida que tanto odiaba.

Decidió ignorarla.

-Oye te estoy hablando!

No la escuchaba.

-Bien, no me digas si no quieres!

Sonrió algo complacido al creer que su truco había funcionado al fin y que podría terminar lo que tenía que hacer. Oh que equivocado estaba.

De la nada unas pequeñas manos se posaron en sus hombros tratando de hacer palanca y observar encima de su cabeza lo que estaba en su escritorio. Lamentablemente el truco de la shinigami no salió del todo bien ya que del susto Ichigo se hizo para atrás y la silla con el peso de ahora ambos cuerpos cayó.

En lo que se demora en decir _zanpaktou_ Rukia yacía con su espalda en el piso con la espalda del peli naranja encima de ella aplastándola.

-Ah! Ichigo… pesas!... Quítate!

Levantándose de golpe el shinigami sintió que su vaso de paciencia estaba a punto de estallar. Ahora también tenía un fuerte dolor de espalda por culpa de la enana. Es más, casi todo lo que le había ocurrido ese día era en parte su culpa no? Acaso no podía manejar los malditos hollows ella misma? Ya tenía sus poderes de regreso no tenía escusa!

-Maldición Rukia déjame en paz!

-Perdón por lo de la silla si? Pero fue tu culpa por no querer decirme qué estás haciendo! – oh no, Ichigo no estaba de humor para eso.

-Y qué crees que estoy haciendo ah? – se le cruzó por la mente que estaba comenzando a gritar, pero no le dio importancia en ese momento– Deberes Rukia! Estaba haciendo los deberes que no he podido estos días y se me han acumulado!

-Y será mi culpa que no los hayas adelantado? – ahora ambos gritaban.

-Claro que si estúpida! Quién es la que me saca todas las noches a matar hollow? Acaso no puedes hacerlo tú misma! – _Detente_, le advirtió una voz en su cabeza, sin embargo era demasiado. Tenía sueño, estaba cansado y necesitaba desquitarse con alguien. Simplemente necesitaba desahogar lo que sentía para ver si se iba su molestia.

La shinigami abrió los ojos al escucharlo pero ella también se había enfurecido con su estúpida pelea – Sí, sí puedo! Pero no es mi deber. Tú eres el shinigami sustituto no? Es tú trabajo! Yo te ayudo eso es todo.

Ichigo se había ya levantado del todo –Ha! Tú ayudarme? En qué me has ayudado ah?

Ahora ella también estaba de pie e iba a decir algo pero no le dejó.

-En _nada_! No me ayudas en nada!

-Bien! Si soy tanto estorbo para ti entonces ocúpate de tus deberes y estudios! Déjame los hollows a mí.

Una punzada de preocupación azotó al joven y por un instante estuvo a punto de retractarse, después de todo ella se ve tan frágil a veces, con su pequeño cuerpo, la inocencia que varias veces la hacía lucir demasiado _dulce_… sacudió su cabeza. En qué estaba pensando?

La ira y falta de costumbre al momento de comunicarse con alguien sobre lo que sentía hizo que brotaran de su boca palabras que leyendo entre líneas podrían significar profunda preocupación hacia la joven. Pero la tensión del ambiente cambiaba y nublaba todo en ese momento.

-_Tú_? Ocuparte de todos? Si no puedes proteger una mosca! Peor a ti misma y sola!

-Eso no es verdad! – sintió un poco de pánico. Ichigo estaba comenzando a topar una fibra sensible para ella. Ya de por sí le dolía bastante lo que le había dicho antes pero esto…

Sin querer ver la pequeña súplica que sus ojos le hacían de no continuar el sustituto continuó – Ah que no? Dime a quién has protegido alguna vez por completo ah?

-Ah… a ti no? Oh ya olvidaste cuando nos conocimos?

_Detente Ichigo!,_sin embargo seguía escupiendo palabras, casi vociferándolas a la mujer –Que yo recuerde _yo_ salve a mis hermanas! Tu ya estabas herida!

-Si! Después de haber recibido el ataque por _ti_! – su voz se quebró a la última palabra – Además fui yo quien te dio mis poderes por si no lo recuerdas! – otra punzada de remordimiento recorrió el cuerpo del joven. Sabía lo mucho que le debía sin embargo esos sentimientos seguían siendo empujados a lo profundo de su ser y eran reemplazados por cada vez más ansia de pelear. De desquitarse con alguien de un modo u otro de lo malo de su día, algo que hace bastante tiempo no hacía.

-Ah sí en eso si eres buena no? Clavando espadas en otros, quitándoles _sus_ vidas para salvar _tu_ pellejo! Cuántas veces llevas haciéndolo?

La chica únicamente abrió su boca, pero no pudo decir nada. Se llevó una de sus manos a la misma y negó con la cabeza.

-Que no? Y ese _Kaien_? Acaso no hiciste lo mismo con él? - apenas esas palabras salieron todo se paralizó un momento en el cuarto del joven Kurosaki.

-Si… -esa palabra dicha más como un susurro trajo de nuevo a Ichigo a la realidad con un pánico que congeló su estómago al instante.

Qué había hecho? Qué había dicho? No podía haber sido tan estúpido. Sabía lo doloroso que era el tema de Kaien para Rukia. Conocía a la perfección que ella no había sido la culpable y lo mucho que había sufrido por eso durante años. No, no podía haber dicho eso... no a ella. Toda su ira y cansancio se fueron al demonio en un instante despejando su mente y analizando tardíamente todo lo que le había gritado en esos minutos.

No, no podía haberla lastimado, no a ella. No a su mejor amiga. No a Rukia.

Si ella le hubiera pateado en ese momento Ichigo habría sido el hombre más feliz y le hubiera dejado caerle a puñetes toda la noche, pero eso no paso.

Rukia había agachado su cabeza por lo que no podía verle a los ojos. Eso no evitó que pasaran desapercibidas un par de lágrimas que recorrieron sus mejillas de una manera lenta y tortuosa.

Las manos de Ichigo comenzaron a temblar y tanto su pecho como su estómago se vaciaron al instante. Un par de lágrimas más cayeron juntándose en el mentón de la chica para formar una sola grande.

_Di algo_, le gritó su mente, _HAZ ALGO_!

-Ru-Rukia?

Asintió levemente y se mojó los labios que estaban secos. Una lágrima recién caida seguía en su mejilla – Así que eso es lo que piensas de mí…

-N…- la joven comenzó a salir de su habitación. Ichigo estaba paralizado. Tan solo cuando escucho su puerta cerrarse sus piernas cobraron vida de nuevo y corrió al cuarto de sus hermanas donde ahora se hospedaba Rukia.

-Espera..! – pero la puerta se le cerró en su nariz dejándolo en el corredor. Escuchó cómo le ponía seguro desde adentro e iba a golpear la madera cuando escuchó algo que hizo que sus piernas flaquearan y todo su cuerpo se detuviera.

Era ella. Rukia estaba llorando. Podía escucharla sollozar con claridad a través de la puerta.

_Por tú culpa, tú hiciste esto_.

–Ru… - se mantuvo allí escuchándola por algún tiempo con su cabeza arrimada a la madera. A él le pareció una eternidad.

_No deja de llorar_.

-Ichigo – escuchó esa voz a lo lejos pero movió su rostro para ver que era su padre quien lo veía con el rostro serio, al parecer había escuchado algo o todo de la disputa – Déjala, anda a tu cuarto seguro quiere estar sola.

* * *

><p>Esa fue la noche más larga de su vida. Sabía que era parte de su imaginación, pero seguía escuchando los sollozos de Rukia una y otra vez. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía esas lágrimas caer. Cada vez más su estomago punzaba y se retorcía dolorosamente.<p>

Le dolía. Le dolía demasiado verla así y por su culpa. Por su estúpida culpa. Por su incapacidad de mantenerse callado. Por haber dicho aquellas horribles cosas que no podían alejarse más de la realidad.

**_No me ayudas en nada!_**

Y quién estaba allí cuando las gemelas necesitaban conversar con alguien, tener una plática de chicas que ni él ni peor su padre podía darles. Quién lograba animarlo o sacarlo de la depresión sabiendo lo que necesitaba escuchar. Quién había detenido la lluvia en su interior?

Sus ojos comenzaron a arder. Desde cuándo no había llorado por alguien? Desde que su madre murió se había prometido no volver a llorar sobre todo frente a sus hermanas. Sin embargo era una horrible sensación el saber que _ella_ había llorado por su culpa.

_Y por qué me duele tanto? _

Porque era su amiga obviamente. Pero algo andaba mal allí.

Una vez había encontrado a Tatsuki llorando por un problema familiar, le había asombrado un poco pero logró animarla poco a poco. No recordaba haber sentido _esto_ cuando vio a Tatsuki llorar. No recordaba que _doliera _tanto.

Tal vez se debía a que era su culpa y a que con Rukia tenía después de todo una conexión un poco más especial y profunda. Tal vez era porque la chica era más especial. Era Rukia.

-Ag… maldición... mañana le pido disculpas, aunque no quiera oírme – se dijo y viendo que casi amanecía decidió intentar dormir un poco al menos.

* * *

><p>Ichigo se levantó casi de golpe. Se vistió rápidamente y corrió abajo esperando encontrar a la shinigami y hablar.<p>

-Buenos días Ichinii

-Karin, Yuzu dónde está Rukia?

-Rukia-chan? ella ya salió Ichi dijo que se adelantaba.

_Demonios _pensó, _la enana madrugó justo hoy_. Golpeó la mesa -Maldición!

Karin entre cerró los ojos un poco - Ichi-nii... paso algo?

Pasando su mano en su cabellera respondió con un suspiro - Por qué preguntas...

-Rukia-chan se veía mal... y tuvo pesadillas...creo que no durmió bien y eso no es normal...

Otro suspiro acompañado del mismo sentimiento de vacío en su estómago. _Por qué... por qué duele tanto..._

-Ichi-nii... qué ocurrió?

-Ayer Rukia y yo… Discutimos y pues... creo... creo que me pasé un poco -agachó su cabeza tratando de evitar las miradas de sus pequeñas hermanas. Ellas habían llegado a apreciar bastante a la shinigami y veían en ella una hermana mayor con quien compartían bastantes cosas.

-Ichi-nii!

-Nii-san! cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Rukia-chan?

-Lo sé...

Karin se sobresaltó un poco. Estaba ligeramente enojada con su hermano pero su rostro le preocupo. No lo veía así, con esa leve desesperación en sus ojos desde...

-Voy a verla - se levantó de golpe.

-Espera Nii-san no vas a desayunar?

-No..no tengo hambre - recogió su maleta y salió corriendo intentando sentir la fuerza espiritual de la chica para ver si estaba ya en el colegio o no.

* * *

><p>Se detuvo en media calle y trató de concentrarse. Comenzaba a sentir un poco de pánico de pensar que la shinigami tal vez había decidido irse a Soul Society.<p>

Dejó que varios hilos de fuerza espiritual lo rodearan. Reconoció el de ella enseguida. Ya estaba en el colegio.

Volvió a correr, debía hablar con ella inmediatamente o por lo menos dejar que ella se desquitara con el de alguna manera.

* * *

><p>Al llegar no dejó de correr dirigiéndose a su salón de clase. Escucho que algunas personas le saludaban pero el solo correspondía con su mano distraídamente. Se detuvo en la puerta y la vió sentada en su sitio de siempre leyendo o al menos fingiendo. Sabía que ella sabía que él ya había llegado por cómo su pequeña espalda se tensó ligeramente.<p>

-Buenos días Kurosaki-kun - la voz de Inoue le sobresaltó. Cuánto tiempo se había quedado observando la espalda de Rukia desde el marco de la puerta?

-Ah... buenos días - le pareció que la chica iba a decirle algo pero sus piernas comenzaron a moverse hacia su puesto sin prestar atención. Cuando al fin llegó el pánico le asalto y no supo qué hacer. Si acercársele o no. Tragó audiblemente y se sentó en su puesto.

_Vamos Ichigo solo debes disculparte no es el fin del mundo._

_-_Esto... Rukia? - nada, ni regreso a verlo y su corto cabello tapaba parte dee su rostro - Rukia - susurró inclinándose levemente hacia ella - debemos hablar de lo de ayer... - nada. Sus manos estaban sudando. Por qué estaba tan nervioso? y por qué le molestaba tanto no poder ver su rostro? Se aclaró un poco la garganta - Rukia, yo no quise...

-Iiiiiiiiichiiiiiiiigoooooo! - por costumbre este se levantó y su puño cayó en el rostro de su amigo a modo de saludo. Refunfuñó mientras volvía a sentarse. _Maldito Keigo que viene a interrumpir..._

-Waaa por qué Ichigo? Por qué me tratas así? - viéndose ignorado sus ojos se encontraron con la peli negra y brillaron - Mi hermosa Kuchiki-san! - se sorprendió cuando sus brazos rodearon la espalda de la chica sin impedimento alguno.

Usualmente ella se alejaba o esquivaba cualquier tipo de acercamiento de su parte pero esta vez se mantuvo quieta. Y seguía quieta mientras Keigo por un instante no supo si seguir sosteniéndola o soltarla. Decidió por lo primero. Nunca había visto que nadie le pusiera las manos encima a la joven antes.

Como cinco segundos pasaron y Keigo se disponía a posar su rostro en el cabello negro de ella que seguía sin moverse cuando un gruñido bastante animalista lo distrajo y un fuerte puño se descargó en su rostro haciéndolo volar literalmente al otro lado del salón.

-No. La. _Toques_!

* * *

><p>Ichigo no sabía exactamente qué había ocurrido.<p>

En un instante Keigo había abrazado a Rukia. Eso le molestó bastante y pudo sentir sus puños cerrarse. Ella no se movió, ni intentó zafarse en absoluto como era de esperarse. Keigo apretó el abrazo y su rostro quiso moverse hacia ella. Entonces Ichigo vio rojo.

Como si fuera de otra persona su puño salió disparado al rostro del joven. Gritó las palabras con un tono bastante agresivo y su cuerpo se colocó al lado de Rukia en un modo posesivo. Casi retando a ver quién se atrevía a acercársele de nuevo.

Todo el salón se quedó en una pieza. Sabían que el peli naranja era tosco y peleador cuando quería, pero el aura que irradiaba honestamente daba miedo y ni el sangrante Keigo se animaba a levantarse del piso mirando con asombro la escena.

Rukia, aunque su cabello tapaba sus ojos, se quedó en shock con esa reacción. _Qué demonios... _

De nuevo, la mente del chico se tranquilizó y sorprendió en un instante. Qué había hecho? Qué le estaba pasando últimamente? Tal vez necesitaba ir a un grupo de control de ira.

_Fue su culpa_, le dijo una voz en su interior. _Él no debió tocarla. No debió atreverse. No a **ella**. _La última palabra resonó en su cabeza casi con morbo y automáticamente dio un paso atrás alejándose del puesto de la chica.

Todos estaban comenzando a susurrar sobre lo ocurrido y a moverse de nuevo e Ichigo decidió salir. Necesitaba aire. De nuevo pasó por el salón escuchando que le llamaban a la distancia pero no se detuvo hasta llegar a la terraza. Se arrimó en la puerta cerrada y miró su puño que seguía rojo por la fuerza. _Qué me está pasando? _

* * *

><p>Pasaron dos días en los que Rukia evitaba a Ichigo por completo. Cuando estaban en casa se encerraba en el cuarto o en la comida no hablaba.<p>

Eso era lo que más le molestaba. No _hablaba_, no lo _miraba, _no parecía cambiar de expresión en su rostro aparte de una que otra amable sonrisa para todos menos para él. Se estaba convirtiendo en su hermano, fría, alejada de él.

E Ichigo no pudo hacer nada durante ese tiempo. Tenía miedo, aunque no estaba del todo seguro por qué. Si de hablar con ella o de la respuesta que le podría dar.

Dos días en los que Ichigo se sintió miserable y estrujaba su cabeza tratando de encontrar la razón.

_Por qué... me duele enana..._

* * *

><p>Pudo sentirlo apenas apareció. No era un hollow débil y aunque estaba lejos pudo sentirlo claramente. Maldijo y corrió hacia su casa. Sacó su insignia de shinigami sustituto y dejó su cuerpo en la sala mientras su alma corría en dirección del espíritu malo.<p>

Mientras esquivaba los árboles y sabía que estaba cerca la escuchó. Escuchó a Rukia gritar y su mente se enfocó. Al llegar abrió los ojos como platos.

Ella había llegado antes. Tenia a Sode liberada.

**_Bien! Si soy tanto estorbo para ti entonces ocúpate de tus deberes y estudios! Déjame los hollows a mí._**

El hollow tenía congelada la mitad de su cuerpo pero unos tentáculos rojos seguían moviéndose alrededor de él. Eran largos y gruesos y bastantes.

Uno de ellos impactó con el pecho de la chica quien se había distraído con la llegada de Ichigo. El pequeño cuerpo de Rukia salió disparado hasta chocarse con un árbol de manera brusca e Ichigo volvió a sentir en su cuerpo una adrenalina recorrer con furia.

_Oh no, el infeliz no lo hizo..._

Dejó crecer la ira que sintió en su cuerpo al momento de abalanzarse contra el hollow. Con un movimiento rápido cortó algunos de los tentáculos y su interior se regocijó macabramente con el grito de dolor del espíritu. Regresó a ver a la shinigami y observó cómo parte de su ropa estaba rasgada y con un poco de sangre, al parecer por algún rasguño. Todavía no volvía en sí.

Volvió su vista al enemigo y decidió no matarlo sin antes acerle pagar por eso. Una parte de él se sorprendió de la crueldad que estaba pensando y quiso detenerse pero... _la hirió a ella... a su Rukia... _

De nuevo se detuvo recobrando su control para encontrarse que el hollow estaba completamente herido y gimiendo de dolor de una manera lastimosa. _Qué me está pasando? Desde cuándo pienso en Rukia como** mía**? Por qué yo... yo no soy así... _Puso fin al sufrimiento del hollow cortando su cabeza al fin y mientras este desaparecía se acercó a la chica quien comenzaba a despertarse.

* * *

><p>Se detuvo un momento frente a ella sin saber del todo cómo actuar, pero lo dejó de lado y se acercó queriendo de algun modo ayudarla, necesitando hacerlo. Cuando Rukia lo vio tan cerca intentó alejarse con un gesto de fastidio mientras intentaba tapar las partes cortadas de su ropa.<p>

No se dio cuenta de cuánto esto afecto al chico, solo se dio cuenta que de repente Ichigo yacía de rodillas frente a ella con la cabeza agachada y su mano todavía extendida hacia ella.

- Por favor... déjame ayudarte - Rukia se sobresaltó ante la súplica del joven y más todavía cuando este alzó su rostro y la miró fijamente. No supo desifrar esa mirada del todo pero reconoció pánico y tristeza en ella - Tan solo... déjame...

-No - interrumpió ella con un tono tajante. La mano de Ichigo cayó al piso como si pesara toneladas. - Estoy harta de que me ayudes para que después me lo saques en cara... Puedo cuidarme sola.

-No... por favor yo...

-Basta, no quiero escucharlo!

-Lo lamento, ese día yo nunca debí...

-Pero lo hiciste si? - Ahora ella estaba enfadada, sabía que con una disculpa del chico ella volvería a perdonarlo y no quería hacerlo. La había lastimado demasiado esta vez - Dijiste lo que querías decir y lo entiendí muy bien!... tan solo déjame en paz ahora ya hiciste bastante.

-No.

Rukia abrió los ojos como platos - Disculpa? - Unas fuertes manos se aferraron a sus hombros pegándola contra el árbol que tenía detrás. Siseó levemente por el brusco movimiento y sus heridas también se quejaron. El rostro de Ichigo estaba muy cerca y su mirada ahora denotaba convicción y... posesividad? - Qué crees que haces Kurosaki?

-No voy a dejarte! No me pidas eso! - poco a poco comenzó a posar su frente en el hombro de la chica - Rukia... de verdad lo lamento.

-I-Ichigo?

-No se qué me pasa Rukia... desde que te dije esas horribles cosas yo... no...no puedo perderte.

La shinigami suspiró y con cuidado intentó separarse pero tan solo consiguió que los brazos del joven rodearan su espalda y la presionaran contra él.

-Suéltame - ordenó.

-No.

-Te ordeno que me sueltes.

-No Rukia.

-Por qué Ichigo...

Sintió cómo la cabeza del chico se movía levemente de un lado a otro - No quiero... creo que... me niego a perder a alguien importante de nuevo... te necesito cerca, Rukia...soy egoísta pero - sus brazos se enrollaron más a ella - te mantengo cerca porque eres... - _mi cielo, mi perdición, mi cordura, mi poder, mi todo _- eres _tú_.

Rukia trató de contener un leve jadeo de sorpresa. Nunca hubiera esperado esto y el muy idiota logró topar sus fibras sensibles de nuevo. Se mordió los labios cuando sintió un par de lágrimas caer. No debía estar llorando de nuevo, se había prometido no hacerlo nunca más, pero no pudo evitarlo en ese momento. Todo lo que le había dicho, todo lo que le estaba diciendo, se contradecía demasiado, pero su corazón quiso creerle. Comenzaba a creerle aunque tenía miedo de salir lastimada otra vez.

El cuerpo de Ichigo se tensó y se separó de ella lo suficiente para ver su rostro tan solo para volver a abrazarla con premura - No llores... Dios Rukia! No sabes cuánto me duele verte así... me vuelve loco...

-Basta... Ichigo deja de hablar así... no estas actuando normal!.

-Lo sé - una leve risa salió de su boca - Estoy desesperado al parecer.

-Desesperado?

-Si, enana, desesperado - antes de escuchar un reclamo por lo que acababa de decir juntó sus labios con los de ella delicadamente.

Tal vez era por la sorpresa pero Rukia no se movió. Aprovechando Ichigo comenzó a besarla y cerró sus ojos. Estaba seguro de que estaba actuando irracionalmente, que estaba cruzando una línea que no debía, pero se sentía demasiado bien. Ella se sentía demasiado bien; suave, dulce, le recordaba a su sabor favorito de alguna manera; el chocolate, y era perfecto. Soltó sus labios y juntó sus frentes abriendo los ojos encontrándose con los de ella.

-Rukia...

Ella lo miraba sonrojada y sus grandes ojos estaban llenos de sorpresa mas no de rechazo lo que lo tranquilizó. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver a besarla con un poco más de premura sintiendo como comenzaba el beso a ser respondido con la misma intensidad. Con su lengua pidió permiso para profundizar el beso y ella accedió al instante dejándolo explorar su cavidad y apretarla más contra su pecho.

Las manos de la chica se sujetaron con fuerza del traje del chico mientras su mente comenzaba a perder raciocinio y únicamente servía para desear que no terminase. Su cuerpo se había dedicado a sentir.

Cuando el respirar se hizo completamente necesario para vivir la pareja se separó aspirando aire con dificultar.

Ella no abría los ojos. Él la observaba fijamente. Había comenzado a llover, pero ninguno lo notó. El cuerpo de la shinigami estaba completamente aprisionado entre el árbol y su torso.

-Rukia - volvió a llamarla y un par de ojos violetas lo miraron fijamente, acarició una mejilla tiernamente dejándola ver su alma a travez de sus ojos - Gracias.

La shinigami entendió la profundidad de aquella palabra y una pequeña sonrisa acudió a su rostro - Estas loco Kurosaki.

Ichigo cerró los ojos.

_Es mía... mi shinigami... solo yo puedo lastimarla... solo yo puedo tenerla... algún día, voy a tenerla para mí solo._

Volvió a abrir sus ojos y Rukia hubiera jurado que un matiz amarillento apareció en ellos por un segundo antes de desaparecer por completo y volver a ser cafés.

El shinigami sustituto puso su mentón en el hombro de la peli negra abrazándola con posesividad. La quería demasiado. La quería como un hombre quiere a su mujer,como un joven quiere a su mejor amiga, como un shinigami protege a su compañera, ... como un hollow desea a su presa.

Volvió a fundirse con ella en sus labios, recordando, con voz firme que él era el Rey.

_No... no vas a tenerla... de eso me encargo yo._


End file.
